


Przychylność boga

by Direnli



Category: Bleach, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Double Drabble, God Kurosaki Ichigo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direnli/pseuds/Direnli
Summary: Kisuke zyskuje przychylność boga.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Przychylność boga

W świecie, w którym Xcution nie są wielką sprawą, Urahara nie ma powodu, aby prosić Gotei o pomoc w przywróceniu Ichigo jego mocy.

W świecie, w którym sentyment większości kapitanów to za mało, żeby przeforsować sprzeciw Centrali 46, Kisuke ma związane ręce, ale się nie poddaje.

Miesiąc bezowocnych badań wieńczy iście niepojęty plan.

Pierwsza przydrożna kapliczka, jaką stawia Kisuke, jest wynikiem impulsu zrodzonego z czystej desperacji. Wszystkie kolejne są już częścią planu, który przerodził się w ambitny projekt grupowy.

Ichigo zawsze łatwo inspirował wiarę w ludziach, ale efekt przechodzi ich najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Młode bóstwo wybiera jego sklep na miejsce kultu. Urahara protestuje, uważając je za niegodne, ale Ichigo pozostaje nieugięty. Nie robi nic dramatycznego, jego oczy nie rozbłyskują złowieszczo w półmroku, ale niewypowiedziane rozczarowanie, z jakim na niego spogląda, pozbawia Kisuke tchu.

Przychylność bogów bywa kapryśna, ale Ichigo nigdy taki nie był i to się nie zmienia. Stara się nie onieśmielać go swoją obecnością, ale Kisuke nie potrafi zignorować wygłodniałej obecności, zawsze unoszącej się gdzieś na skraju jego zmysłów. Płomienie liżą jego skórę, złaknione i gorące, choć równie chybotliwe, jak zagubienie w oczach ich mistrza.

Może wybór nigdy nie należał do niego, ale Kisuke sięga po nie z własnej woli.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, niespanie do 4 w nocy, trzecią noc z rzędu wcale nie jest zabawne.


End file.
